frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 26 - Seisard Szalona
Rozdział 26 - Seisard Szalona Bycie księżniczką miało jeden istotny plus, w porównaniu do bycia królową; wciąż można było chodzić, gdzie tylko się chciało (a przynajmniej w obrębie pałacu), ale nikt nie zwracał na to aż tak wielkiej uwagi, ani nie próbował też za wszelką cenę dotrzymywać towarzystwa. Ta niewątpliwa zaleta pozwoliła Annie opuścić pałac głównym wyjściem, przekroczyć zawsze otwartą bramę i zatopić się w tłumie nie będąc niepokojoną przez nikogo. Gdy była pewna, że nie dosięgało jej już żadne spojrzenie pałacowych gwardzistów spacerujących po murze, narzuciła na głowę głęboki kaptur swojej wiernej peleryny, by zakryć wyróżniające się z daleka rude włosy i piegowatą twarz. Z racji umiejscowienia na jednym ze wzgórz, katedra była widoczna nawet z obrzeży miasta, więc Anna zaczęła kluczyć rzadziej uczęszczanymi uliczkami, by zminimalizować ryzyko rozpoznania. Nie obawiała się, że się zgubi – wystarczyło jedynie nie tracić z oczu hełmu kościelnej dzwonnicy. Kiedy znajdowała się już na ostatniej przecznicy dzielącej ją od placu i tym samym od wozu starego Saula, nagle ukłuło ją przeczucie, że ktoś ją obserwuje, i sam fakt, że się tego spodziewała, nie uczynił owego spostrzeżenia mniej złowrogim. Udając, że niczego nie zauważyła, nie zwolniła kroku, ale co prędzej przeszła na drugą stronę uliczki, by móc dyskretnie zerknąć za siebie kątem oka. Wśród całkowicie niewinnych twarzy przechodniów dostrzegła tylko jedną, która wydała jej się podejrzana przez nadmierne skupienie na jej osobie; należała ona do mężczyzny mizernego wzrostu i postury, ale wysoko zadarty podbródek i dłoń nonszalancko oparta o biodro zaprzeczały wszelkim przypuszczeniom, jakoby cierpiał na poczucie niższości, nie wspominając o jakichkolwiek chęciach konspiracji. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na zbytnią poufałość; jego oczy zasłaniało szerokie rondo czarnego kapelusza, zlewające się barwą z obfitym wąsem, niemalże całkowicie zasłaniającym usta. Anna zacisnęła zęby i tylko nieznacznie przyspieszyła kroku, by te kilka cennych sekund wcześniej znaleźć się na skąpanym w słońcu placu katedralnym, na którym panował wesoły, bezpieczny rozgardiasz. Sprzedawcy słodyczy i smażonych przysmaków rozłożyli swoje stragany po niemalże całym obwodzie prostokątnego placu, z wyjątkiem jednego z dłuższych boków, który stanowiły schody prowadzące do katedry. W gorącym powietrzu unosił się zapach owoców, karmelu i skwierczącego tłuszczu, którego ciężka woń nie okazywała się wcale przykra w porównaniu do radości na twarzach dzieci, pałaszujących swoje łakocie. Wrota do katedry stały otworem, strzeżone przez dwóch wartowników z czarnymi nietoperzami na mundurach, a księża i bracia zakonni, których wygolone głowy Anna rozpoznawała z daleka, przechadzali się wśród tłumu. Sacrum przyglądało się profanum, wieczność – chwili, i jedno w drugim znajdowało piękno, tak różne i zarazem tak bliskie. Księżniczka nie musiała długo szukać wozu Saula; wystarczyło, by zlokalizowała najradośniejszą i zarazem najgłośniejszą część placu. Czym prędzej wmieszała się w tłum, licząc, że śledzący ją mężczyzna zgubi ją wśród różnorodności szat, barw i języków. Kiedy dotarła do ostatnich rzędów ławeczek, na których siedzieli spóźnialscy lub najmniej zainteresowani tym, co działo się na niewielkiej scenie w oknie wozu, obejrzała się po raz kolejny. Nie dostrzegłszy żadnego kapelusza z szerokim rondem ani czarnego wąsiska, z ulgą podeszła do jednego ze stoisk, by kupić sobie coś do jedzenia, bo przedstawienie najwyraźniej dopiero się rozpoczęło. Nim jednak zdążyła zwrócić na siebie uwagę korpulentnego sprzedawcy słodkich precli, przypomniała sobie, że ma przy sobie jedynie złote arendalskie monety. Co prawda ciekawość obwoźnego sprzedawcy słodyczy na widok złotej monety dałoby się jeszcze zaspokoić bogatym strojem, to herb Arendelle na awersie i podobizna Elsy na rewersie pieniądza od razu zdradziłyby pochodzenie jego, jak i zakapturzonej księżniczki. Jeśli chciała zachować anonimowość, nie mogła nic kupić, ani tym bardziej zgubić sakiewki. Spoglądając na katedrę podziękowała opatrzności za ostrzeżenie jej w porę i oddaliła się od straganów, ściskając ukrytą w fałdach sukni sakiewkę. Sygnałówka katedry zaczęła wybijać właśnie trzy kwadranse po dwunastej, więc Anna ostrożnie, by nie zrzucić kaptura, zadarła głowę do góry i spojrzała na szczyt dzwonnicy. Nim jednak w ostrym słońcu wypatrzyła czaszę dzwonu, ktoś potrącił ją barkiem, niemal przewracając na ziemię. Księżniczka w ostatniej chwili złapała równowagę i zmierzyła winowajcę ciężkim spojrzeniem. Był to wysoki mężczyzna, proporcjonalnej budowy i w miarę przyzwoicie ubrany, ale jego pozbawiona emocji, ściągnięta twarz pozbawiała go jakiegokolwiek uroku. Zmierzył Annę przeciągłym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem i zwyczajnie ominął ją, nie zawracając sobie głowy przeprosinami. Anna poprawiła pelerynę, po raz drugi sprawdziła, czy sakiewka jest bezpieczna, i ruszyła dalej, znajdując sobie przyczółek w kolumnadzie otaczającej rezydencję biskupa Valencii. W oczekiwaniu na zakończenie przedstawienia uważnie obserwowała przelewający się przez plac tłum, w obawie, czy nie ukrył się w nim mężczyzna w kapeluszu. Jego, ku jej ogromnej uldze, nigdzie nie mogła przyuważyć, ale za to po raz drugi zobaczyła gbura, który niedawno ją staranował. Wyraźnie plątał się on bez żadnego konkretnego celu, bo nie interesowały go ani stragany, ani przedstawienie, ani sama katedra. Annie wydawało się to bardzo podejrzane. Może to był złodziej albo... szpieg? Jeśli został wysłany, by ją śledzić, to zbytnio się z tym nie krył, podobnie jak wąsacz w kapeluszu. Nie to jednak było najdziwniejsze w tym osobniku. Kiedy zniknął jej z oczu w jednej z uliczek, przeniosła wzrok na przepiękny portyk katedry, pod którym stał... on, ten sam mężczyzna, który kilka sekund wcześniej opuścił plac po drugiej stronie. Zanim zdążyła się zastanowić, czy aby od ciągłych obaw nie dostała omamów wzrokowych, przedstawienie skończyło się i Saúl wyszedł z wozu, by ukłonić się publiczności. Biła od niego taka sama dziecięca radość, jak wtedy, kiedy widziała go ostatnim razem, i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Poczekała, aż gromada dzieci otaczająca Saula zostanie ujarzmiona przez rodziców, i podeszła do starego lalkarza, który zabierał się do podnoszenia jednej z przewróconych w pierwszym rzędzie ławeczek. — Dzień dobry — pozdrowiła go, pomagając mu postawić ławeczkę do pionu. Saúl musiał rozpoznać ją po głosie, bo odwrócony tyłem roześmiał się i przywitał ją: — ¡Princesa de la Risa! ¡Qué honor! Anna zbladła jak płótno. Pomyślała o tym, o której godzinie wyjdzie z pałacu, w co się ubierze i którędy pójdzie, ale jak, na wszystkie świętości, mogła zapomnieć, że Saúl nie mówił we wspólnym języku?! Stary lalkarz, zaskoczony ciszą, odwrócił się z nieodzownym uśmiechem i zapytał zgodnie z wszelkimi prawidłami gramatyki wspólnego języka: — Przyszłaś sama? Anna poczuła się trochę jak katapulta, do której nagle wsadzono ogromny głaz, po czym zaraz wystrzelono go daleko stąd. Odetchnęła, czując, jak znów wstępuje w nią duch nadziei. — Tak, jestem sama. Saúl uniósł dłonie w przepraszającym geście. — Rozumiem to zmieszanie, ale głupio mi było wtedy odezwać się do księcia Alexandra we wspólnej mowie, zwłaszcza kiedy robił wszystko, by we wszystkim ci usłużyć... Co cię do mnie sprowadza, dziecino? — zapytał, siadając na uratowanej ławeczce. — Potrzebuję z tobą porozmawiać... — Zawsze do usług. — Ale nie tutaj, jeśli można... Saúl nie zadawał zbędnych pytań i po chwili oboje siedzieli już w wozie, na tych samych topornych stołeczkach. Anna w końcu mogła ściągnąć kaptur, który w upale mocno dawał jej się we znaki. W czasie gdy zdejmowała pelerynę, stary lalkarz odszukał dwa drewniane kubki i nalał do nich wody z winem. — Co się gryzie, dziecino? — zapytał przyjaźnie, wręczając księżniczce przyjemnie chłodny kubek. Anna zawahała się nieco nad odpowiedzią, która nie zdradziłaby zbyt wiele, a która jednocześnie pozwoliłaby skierować rozmowę na interesujący ją temat. — Z powodu niedyspozycji królowej Mercedes spędziliśmy w Valencii nieco więcej czasu, niż przewidywaliśmy. W trakcie przechadzki, na którą wybrałam się dla zabicia czasu, odkryłam w jednej z komnat portret niezwykle pięknej kobiety. Pomyślałam, że mógłbyś mi coś o niej opowiedzieć, podobno byłeś kiedyś stałym bywalcem dworu, prawda? — Najczystsza. Miałem nawet swój pokój w pałacu królewskim. Król Alfons Jakub bardzo lubił teatrzyk lalkowy... — zdradził z delikatnym rozrzewnieniem, a widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Anny, dodał: — Król Alfons Jakub Czwarty, ojciec Carlosa Filipa. Chyba nie myślałaś, że kukiełki mogą uczyć jedynie dzieci!... Ale czyj to portret znalazłaś? — Królowej Seisard. Saúl zmarszczył brwi, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu słyszał to imię, a księżniczka zacisnęła palce na kubku tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej palce. — Seisard... — powiedział sam do siebie, opierając podbródek na dłoni. — To nie jest imię stąd... Królowa? Niemożliwe... Jak wyglądała? Anna opisała pokrótce najważniejsze cechy przedstawionej na portrecie piękności, obserwując z niepokojem, jak twarz Saula zmienia się niczym pogoda w górach, przechodząc wielokrotnie między pustką zupełnej niewiedzy, a bliską pewności radością. W końcu spojrzał na księżniczkę badawczo, unosząc jedną brew: — Imienia królowej Seisard nikt już nie wspomina na dworze... Tak zwyczajnie natknęłaś się na jej portret? — zapytał, choć ton jego głosu sugerował, że dobrze znał odpowiedź. — Możliwe, że niechcący zboczyłam odrobinę z najczęściej uczęszczanych pałacowych korytarzy — wyznała zawstydzona, nagle znajdując wielką przyjemność w oglądaniu własnych butów. — Teraz już wiem, dlaczego przyszłaś z tym do mnie... — Och, przepraszam, że tak cię podeszłam! Ale na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć, że tak czy siak planowałam się z tobą zobaczyć, nim wrócę do domu — powiedziała, odruchowo sięgając dłonią do warkocza. — Przepraszam? To była bardzo dobra decyzja! Saúl wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem na widok zdezorientowanej miny Anny. — Nie jestem zły. Mówią, że ciekawość, to pierwszy stopień do piekła, ale nikt nie wspomniał, że rozważna ciekawość to z pewnością ostatni krok ku wiedzy — zażartował, wznosząc za Annę symboliczny toast. Kiedy go wypił, jego twarz przybrała już jednak znacznie poważniejszy wyraz. — Musisz uważać, by nie zdradzić swojej wiedzy o Seisard przed Mercedes. To bardzo ważne. — Dlaczego? — Opowiem ci, ale musisz obiecać, że zachowasz to dla siebie — szepnął, jakby bał się, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje. — Masz moje słowo. — Anna położyła dłoń na sercu, które już podskakiwało z ekscytacji. Saúl westchnął głęboko, zbierając myśli, i rozpoczął opowieść: — Carlos Filip był jeszcze zaledwie dziewiętnastoletnim książątkiem, kiedy przejął dowodzenie nad armią po swoim ojcu, którego po kilkunastu latach w końcu złożyła podagra. Pomimo tak młodego wieku wygrywał bitwę za bitwą, a całe wojsko było rozkochane w jego zdolnościach bojowych i strategicznemu polotowi. Pewnego dnia na dwór przybył posłaniec z Gadiru z wiadomością, że kilka znacznych barbarzyńskich plemion z Maroka całą swoją potęgą przepłynęło cieśninę i plądrowało południowe wybrzeże Iberii. Książę Carlos natychmiast zwołał armię i jak na skrzydłach popędził na południe, by powstrzymać zwycięski marsz najeźdźców. Nakazał rozbić obóz w bardzo korzystnej lokalizacji, niecałe dziesięć mil od Sevilli, którędy miała przechodzić wroga armia. Zwiadowcy donieśli księciu, że barbarzyńcy byli tylko dzień drogi stąd, ale Carlos musiał udać się na polowanie wraz ze swoimi oficerami, ponieważ oddał cały swój posiłek żołnierzom. Jedzenia wzięli bowiem niewiele, by nie spowalniać marszu, a zaopatrzenie z Sevilli miało nadejść dopiero o świcie. Książę, jak zapewne już wiesz, od zawsze był zapalonym łowcą. Tamtego dnia owa pasja nieomal doprowadziła go do zguby; pomimo bliskości wroga tak daleko zapędził się w gęstwinę, że oficerowie zupełnie stracili go z oczu. I Carlos oczywiście nadział się w na zakapturzonego barbarzyńcę z napiętym morderczym łukiem arabskim. Był to zwiadowca. Książę uniósł ręce nad głowę świadom, że byłby martwy, zanim zdołałby sięgnąć po strzałę, ale barbarzyńca nie wystrzelił. Wpatrywali się w siebie kilkanaście sekund, które dla Carlosa były zapewne najdłuższymi w całym jego dotychczasowym życiu. W końcu zwiadowca powoli opuścił broń i ściągnął kaptur, skrywający oczy lśniące niczym gagat i burzę kruczoczarnych loków... — To Seisard nie była Iberyjką? — zdziwiła się Anna, z wypiekami na twarzy słuchając opowieści Saula. — Wywodziła się z plemienia Rifenów, zamieszkującego góry Atlas w Maroku. Nie znała iberyjskiego, ba, była Mauryjką, wrogiem z dawnych wieków, i pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczyła krzyż, kiedy przybyła do naszej ziemi wraz ze swoim ojcem, najwyższym wodzem północnych plemion. Ale miłość pokonywała już w historii ludzkości przeszkody znacznie większe i dobrze wiemy, my, ludzie serca, że nie istnieje dla niej przepaść nie do przeskoczenia, ani dystans nie do przejścia. Książę wrócił do obozu dopiero w środku nocy i natychmiast zebrał naradę wojenną. Oficerowie już wtedy byli na księcia wściekli, ale gdy opowiedział im całą historię i oznajmił, że zamierza ożenić się z Seisard, by zapewnić pokój, reprymendy wyleciały im z głowy. Dowódcy od razu podzielili się na dwa obozy i w namiocie zawrzało: jedni zaczęli wyrzucać księciu, że zaprzepaścił znakomitą okazję do porwania barbarzyńskiej księżniczki, uznając równocześnie pomysł ożenku z Mauryjką za absurdalny, uwłaczający iberyjskiej koronie wymysł zauroczonego chłopca. Drudzy natomiast poparli księcia, widząc w tym małżeństwie szansę na długotrwały pokój wzdłuż południowych granic, jak i poprawienie stosunków z innymi narodami, które na chorągwiach nosiły półksiężyc. Książę jako jedyny zachował spokój; miał za sobą wolę ojca, który to wybór małżonki pozostawił jego woli, ani też nie stało na jego drodze iberyjskie prawo, które pozwalało książętom korony wiązać się jedynie z królewnami lub królowymi. A Seisard, jako córka najwyższego wodza, z całą pewnością była równa każdej europejskiej księżniczce. Gdy tylko zaczęło świtać, książę, wraz z dwoma przyjaciółmi, wyruszył do wrogiego obozu bez informowania o tym członków Rady, którzy powyrywali sobie resztki wąsów na wieść o tej samowoli. Tamtego dnia książę Carlos napytał sobie biedy wśród wielu iberyjskich magnatów, a ich niechęć zrodziła z kolei skrajną nieufność Carlosa wobec swoich wysoko urodzonych poddanych, która, jak zapewne wiesz, trwa do dzisiaj. Wódz Rifenów, Bennasser, wiedząc, że jego armia jest znacznie mniej liczna i gorzej uzbrojona, natychmiast zgodził się wydać swoją córkę za przyszłego króla Iberii, jak i przystał na wszystkie postawione mu warunki pokoju. Książę powrócił do Madrytu z Seisard i podburzonymi markizami, którzy planowali wymusić na królu zerwanie narzeczeństwa jego syna. Alfons jednak przyjął Seisard z otwartymi ramionami, zachwycony jej urodą i wdziękiem. Po miesiącu odbył się więc chrzest barbarzyńskiej księżniczki i ślub, na który przybyli wszyscy władcy ościennych państw, jak i najwyższy wódz, Bennasser. Nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później nie powtórzyło się tak radosne spotkanie dwóch kultur, nawet jeśli ową przyjazną atmosferę podtrzymywała wyłącznie obecność króla. Po ślubie Carlos i Seisard wyjechali do Maroka, by księżniczka mogła nacieszyć się widokiem swoich rodzinnych stron, nim na stałe zamieszka w Madrycie. Szybko okazało się, że Seisard nosi pod sercem przyszłego następcę tronu. Niestety, radość Carlosa i Seisard nie trwała długo. Niecały dzień później zmąciło ją przybycie posła w czerni, który w milczeniu uklęknął przed Carlosem Filipem, wręczając mu koronę Iberii. Król Alfons Jakub Czwarty zmarł nagle, w nocy, nie dowiedziawszy się, że będzie dziadkiem. Nowożeńcy natychmiast wrócili do Madrytu, by pożegnać króla i przygotować się do koronacji. Carlos po raz drugi naraził się markizom, kiedy wraz ze sobą zdecydował się koronować Seisard. Dumni arystokraci zarzekali się, że nie będą zginać karków przed córką mauryjskiego barbarzyńcy, która ledwo rozumiała język narodu, którym miała rządzić. To nie zmieniło jednak decyzji księcia, a markizowie przeżyli prawdziwy szok, kiedy na głowie Seisard zalśniła korona wielkością i wspaniałością dorównująca królewskiej. Choć upór księcia wydawał się niczym więcej jak młodzieńczą fantazją, Carlos bardzo dobrze wiedział, co robi. Mając poparcie dowódców armii nie obawiał się knowań możnych, a niemalże zrównując ukochaną Seisard ze sobą zyskał tym samym najwierniejszego i niezwykle roztropnego sojusznika, z którym mógł stawiać pierwsze, chwiejne kroki jako władca. Król Carlos nie mógł jednak przewidzieć, jak brutalnie los odbierze mu Seisard. Królowa od samego początku źle znosiła swój błogosławiony stan, a w miarę jak następca tronu rósł pod jej sercem, coraz ciężej było jej normalnie funkcjonować. Pewnego dnia bóle ustały i wszyscy napełnili się nadzieją, ale, ni stąd ni zowąd, Seisard zaczęła lunatykować w niespotykany wcześniej sposób. Strażnicy pałacowi widzieli ją, jak plącze się po korytarzach i szepcze pod nosem w nieznanych im językach, chodząc od kominka do kominka i rozpalając w nich ogień, mimo iż był dopiero wrzesień. Od tamtej pory nie spał też i król, który towarzyszył żonie w jej nocnych wyprawach, kiedy zrozumiał, że żadnym sposobem nie zdoła jej zatrzymać w komnacie. Niektórzy mieszkający w pałacu markizowie z uciechą obserwowali ten teatrzyk, twierdząc, że to na pewno diabeł, siedzący pod skórą każdemu niewiernemu, w końcu nie wytrzymał tak częstego widoku Najświętszego Sakramentu... — Potwory — skomentowała wrogo Anna, całkowicie rozumiejąc postawę Carlosa Filipa względem swoich możnych. — Mam nadzieję, że za to zapłacili... — Król oczywiście wiedział o tym, co szeptali między sobą magnaci, ale ich słowa nie były w stanie skrzywdzić Seisard, która rankiem i tak niczego nie pamiętała, więc król wolał zajmować się ukrywaniem przed nią wszystkiego, by nie przysparzać jej cierpienia, niż tracić cenny czas na karanie magnatów... — Co się z nią działo? — zapytała Anna, niezwykle poruszona. — Tego nikt nie wiedział, nawet najlepsi medycy, których król sprowadzał z najodleglejszych zakamarków Europy. Zagorzali przeciwnicy Carlosa nadali więc Seisard przydomek Szalona, a samego króla nazwali prześmiewczo Drwalem, bo każdej nocy nosił za swoją żoną drewno do kominków. Na tym dziwne zachowanie królowej się jednak nie kończyło. Za każdym razem, kiedy nad pałacem rozpętywała się burza, Seisard wychodziła na najwyższą z wież, by podziwiać błyskawice. Carlos nie odstępował jej na krok, mimo iż jeden piorun mógł w każdej chwili zakończyć zarówno jego rządy, jak i cały jego ród. Ogrom zmartwień przegonił w końcu młodzieńczą niewinność z oczu i oblicza Carlosa, choć nie skończył on wtedy jeszcze nawet dwudziestu lat... Musiał już czuć, że przyjdzie mu się rozstać z Seisard, bo te kilka godzin, jakie im zostawały między snem Seisard a zachodem słońca, spędzali w pracowni nadwornego malarza, gdzie spod ręki króla Carlosa wyszedł jego ostatni w życiu obraz: portret brzemiennej Seisard z różą, który widziałaś w opuszczonej komnacie. — Ten obraz namalował król Carlos Filip?! — We własnej osobie. To mężczyzna o wszechstronnych zdolnościach, których większość odziedziczył po nim Alexander. Anna nawet nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić ogromu cierpienia, jakie musiał wziąć na swoje barki obecny król Iberii, ale wreszcie zrozumiała, dlaczego od portretu Seisard nie można było oderwać wzroku – w każdą kroplę farby, jaka go stworzyła, zostało przelane desperackie pragnienie zatrzymania bezlitosnego czasu, a jednak nad tę szaloną desperację zdołała wybić się miłość wyzierająca z każdego światłocienia i, przede wszystkim, z czarnych oczu Seisard. Saúl kontynuował szeptem: — Wszystko skończyło się w styczniu, kiedy stolicę skuły trzaskające mrozy. Bliska rozwiązania królowa nie mogła już ruszać się z łóżka, które musiało stać niemal w kominku, by królowej nie atakowały konwulsje. Wszyscy, łącznie z samą Seisard, wiedzieli, że nie przeżyje porodu i modlili się jedynie o to, by dziecko, które do tej pory cudem trzymało się życia, urodziło się zdrowe. Bóg, na szczęście, okazał się bardziej miłosierny dla „Szalonej Niewiernej" niż pobożni magnaci. Pod koniec miesiąca, w blasku drugiej pełni księżyca, Seisard, po kilkugodzinnej walce, wydała na świat zdrowego syna. Świadkowie mówią, że zdołała jeszcze ucałować po raz ostatni niemowlę i męża, po czym powiedziała, głosem zaskakująco silnym i pewnym, jakby jej dusza już znajdowała się na tamtym świecie: „Powiłam ci syna, mój Panie, lecz Iberia nie znajdzie w nim króla". Choć mówiło się, że jeśli urodzi się chłopiec, zostanie nazwany Alfons Bennasser, po obu dziadkach, to Carlos Filip polecił obecnemu w komnacie księdzu ochrzcić nowo narodzonego księcia inną parą imion: pierwsze miało upamiętnić ostatnie słowa Seisard*, a drugie oznajmić światu siłę dziecka, które wyszło z łona matki jako zwycięzca... — Rubén Víctor — dokończyła machinalnie Anna, czym ściągnęła na siebie uważne spojrzenie Saula. — Ta pewność zabrania mi podejrzewać, że to wszechstronna znajomość języków podsunęła ci tę odpowiedź... Anna unikała jego spojrzenia wiedząc, że się zdradziła. — Podejrzewałam, że Rubén nie jest synem Mercedes... Nie ma między nimi żadnego podobieństwa, a to, że królowa za nim nie przepada, jest aż nadto widoczne. Poza tym, dlaczego w takim razie miałabym utrzymywać moją wiedzę o Seisard w tajemnicy przed Mercedes? — Mądra z ciebie dziewczyna, nie ma co — powiedział Saúl jakby z dumą, pocierając zarośnięty podbródek. — Czym mnie jeszcze dziś zaskoczysz? — Nie wiem nawet, czy moje najgłębiej skrywane tajemnice są ciekawsze od tego, co mi opowiedziałeś. — No nie wiem, też kiedyś byłem młody — zażartował rubasznie lalkarz, ale widząc zmieszaną minę Anny, natychmiast spoważniał. — Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? — Około tysiąca, ale chyba już wybrałam najważniejsze. — Słucham zatem. — Dlaczego król pozwolił, by imię jego ukochanej zostało wymazane z pamięci wszystkich? Saúl spojrzał Annie głęboko w oczy, jakby badał ile rewelacji księżniczka zdoła jeszcze udźwignąć. — Sądzę, że mając tak wyjątkową siostrę, magia nie jest dla ciebie już niczym niezwykłym... Anna w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język, by nie zdradzić Saulowi prawdy o zdolnościach Rubena. — Podejrzewam, że to właśnie jakieś potężne czary stały za spotkaniem Seisard i Carlosa Filipa, niewytłumaczalnym zachowaniem królowej w czasie ciąży, a w końcu jej odejściem w zapomnienie. Może i jestem już staruszkiem, ale zapamiętywanie kwestii wszystkich bohaterów moich przedstawień ocaliło mój rozum od rdzy. Mimo to, nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć imienia Seisard, choć czułem, że nie jest mi obce, zupełnie jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła mnie przed tym wzbraniała. Podróżując przez całą Iberię widziałem już tyle niewytłumaczalnych zjawisk, że mogę stwierdzić tylko jedno – magia wciąż jest żywa, chociaż ludzie przestali na nią zważać. A to tylko uczyniło ją potężniejszą, niż możemy sobie wyobrazić... Myślę, że za narodzinami księcia Rubena stała właśnie ona. — A czy książę w swojej młodości zrobił coś... nietypowego? Saúl wstał, by ponownie napełnić swój kubek. — Tego nie wiem — odpowiedział, a jego głos stał się donośniejszy, bo mówił prosto do wnętrza szafki. — Zostałem wyproszony z dworu, kiedy król Carlos Filip ożenił się ponownie, ponieważ Mercedes nie przepadała za moją twórczością. Ostatni raz widziałem więc Rubena z naprawdę bliska, kiedy miał dwa latka... O, tutaj jest — przerwał, wznosząc w geście triumfu omszałą butelkę. Nalewając, kontynuował: — Już wtedy był z niego spory kawał dzieciaka, a błyszczące jak onyks oczy i burza czarnych loków były niczym pieczęć, jaką Seisard odcisnęła na swoim synu. Jestem pewien, że Mercedes za każdym razem widziała w nim odbicie ogromnej miłości Carlosa do swojej poprzedniej żony, a jest to jedno z najcięższych brzemion, jakie może zostać wrzucone na barki kobiety, zwłaszcza tak młodziutkiej i czystej, jaką niewątpliwie była wówczas Mercedes. Nawet urodzenie Alexandra tego nie zmieniło, bo Carlos Filip nigdy nie poświęcił swojemu drugiemu synowi takiej uwagi, jaką obdarzał Rubena. Zupełnie jakby istniał dla niego tylko jeden syn... Dlatego to Mercedes zajęła się wychowaniem Alexandra i przyoblekła go w dumę, by nie musiał nigdy błagać ojca o resztki jego uwagi, ale i niczego nie potrafiła mu odmówić, przez co nie wiadomo, czy nie przysporzyła mu więcej cierpień... Anna przypomniała sobie o Mercedes, która przed rozpoczęciem rozmów ze smutkiem oznajmiła, że Alexander z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał opuścić komnaty. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby nie oceniła księcia zbyt pochopnie, mimo tego, ile nieprzyjemności przyprawił jej i Elsie. Jaki ból mógł skrywać ten czarujący uśmiech? Sama ta myśl wydawała się absurdalna, bo i o cóż więcej mógłby prosić od losu ktoś taki, jak książę Alexander?... — Mercedes w końcu znienawidziła Rubena z wzajemnością wzrastającą tak szybko, jak rósł sam następca tronu, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło się nic niezwykłego, do czasu aż książę skończył lat piętnaście. Wtedy król Carlos postanowił wysłać go do szkoły oficerskiej w Saragossie, którą kończyli wszyscy książęta korony, mimo iż zgodnie z tradycją książęta rozpoczynali tam naukę po ukończeniu lat osiemnastu. Co prawda Rubén był już wtedy małą górą i gdyby zaprząc go do pługa, mógłby w jeden dzień zaorać pół Starej Kastylii, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że był to swego rodzaju ewenement. — Mogła za tym stać królowa — zasugerowała Anna, skinieniem głowy zgadzając się na kolejny kubek zimnego wina. — Możliwe, ale prawda nie wyszła na jaw, więc powód król musiał zachować tylko dla siebie, a to oznacza, że musiał być on naprawdę poważny. Co jednak jest jeszcze dziwniejsze, po roku pobytu w Saragossie, książę Rubén został przeniesiony tutaj, do Valencii, do Akademii Morskiej. Ponownie przyczyna nie ujrzała światła dziennego, ale bez wątpienia była to znakomita decyzja ze strony króla, gdyż następca tronu okazał się naprawdę niezrównanym żeglarzem... — Słyszałam, że ponoć walczył z piratami. — Walczył to mało powiedziane! On zmiatał ich z powierzchni ziemi już jako kanonier pod rozkazami kapitana Ortegi. Miał takie oko, że przed planowaną walką robił zakłady z pozostałymi członkami załogi. Oni wskazywali mu, w które maszty po kolei miał trafić, a on tylko ładował armatę, wymierzał i odpalał lont na zgubę przeciwników. Jego zdolności zdawały się nie mieć granic, choć wyraźnie cieszyły one tylko współtowarzyszy księcia, bo on sam zyskał sobie przydomek "El Príncipe Taciturno", Markotny Książę. — Bardzo trafny. Niewiele się zmieniło — przyznała Anna z przekąsem. — Cóż, ja też chyba bym się nie uśmiechał, strzelając do ludzi z armaty — zauważył Saúl pojednawczo. — W każdym razie, wszyscy zdążyli go już mianować następcą kapitana Ortegi, gdy nagle cała Iberia zamarła: „El Dragón", galeon, na którym służył książę Rubén, eksplodował. Król Carlos niemal całkiem posiwiał z rozpaczy, ale nie zarządził żałoby, dopóki penetrujący morze zwiadowcy wciąż przeczesywali wszystkie zatoczki i wysepki. Nikt, kto w swoim życiu widział wybuch statku pełnego beczek prochu, nie żywił nadziei, że ktokolwiek mógłby przeżyć podobne piekło, a jednak poszukiwacze nie ustawali, bądź to z naiwnej wiary w cud, bądź to z chęci opóźnienia przekazania swojemu władcy druzgocącej wiadomości. W końcu musieli jednak poinformować króla, że nie udało się odnaleźć jego syna. Carlos Filip zapewne oszalałby z żalu, gdyby listu od morskiego patrolu nie poprzedził niepozorny kawałek pergaminu, na którym król rozpoznał pismo swojego najstarszego syna. Cud się dokonał. Książę Rubén przeżył katastrofę i schronił się na jednej z wysepek, z której zabrał go jakiś marokański rybak. Seisard wciąż czuwała nad swoim synem... Książę powrócił na dwór pierwszy raz od sześciu lat, zupełnie odmieniony. Wszyscy myśleli, że król już nigdy nie pozwoli mu postawić stopy w porcie, ale po dwóch miesiącach spędzonych w domu, Rubén powrócił do Valencii, by zająć miejsce Ortegi na stanowisku kapitana valenckiej floty i zebrać swoją własną załogę. — Dlaczego? Najpierw odchodził od zmysłów sądząc, że stracił syna, po czym zgodził się, by ten właściwie zamieszkał na morzu? — Król podjął wiele tajemniczych i kontrowersyjnych decyzji względem Rubena. Kto wie, może Seisard przekazała swojemu synowi coś, co na zawsze zdefiniowało jego życie. Jeśli to rzeczywiście wszystko wina magii, to potrafi ona znakomicie działać w ukryciu... * Admirał Fredriksen drzemał spokojnie na swojej pryczy, dopóki nie obudziło go stukanie wojskowych butów i ciche przekleństwa mielone pod nosem. Niechętnie otworzył powieki, by zidentyfikować intruza, którym okazał się być sierżant Herrera. — Co się tak rozbijasz, sierżancie? — zapytał, zwlekając się z łóżka. — Fredriksen — powiedział dowódca, jakby dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z obecności admirała. — Śpisz czy już wstałeś? — Pan ponoć z Galicji, sierżancie, więc może to ja powinienem spytać, czy pan jeszcze gubi, czy już szuka.** Herrera nastroszył się całą swoją żylastą przeciętnością, która nie sięgała admirałowi do ramienia, ale widząc przyjazny błysk w oczach Fredriksena, rozchmurzył się nieco. — Niech mnie, te skurczybyki wszystkim to opowiadają — mruknął, niespecjalnie jednak zdenerwowany, i powrócił do przetrząsania stojącej pod ścianą komody. — Skąd ta desperacja? — Fajka mi zginęła, diabli nadali. Wszyscy, którzy mieszkali w pałacowej wartowni wiedzieli, że nie było w niej przedmiotu cenniejszego od rodowej fajki sierżanta, której wielebny ustnik całował obecnie piąty pierworodny pokolenia Herrerów, a która prowadzona jego stanowczą dłonią równała szeregi, wyznaczała warty i strzelała po głowach co bardziej niesubordynowanych podwładnych. Kapitan gwardzistów przetarł policzki i wstał. Czuł się już znacznie lepiej, gdyż żaden głos nie nawiedził go więcej we śnie, i chociaż wciąż zastanawiał się, co stało się z biedną Hiemis, to świadomość, że zdążyła ona naprowadzić Annę i Kristoffa na właściwą ścieżkę, napełniła admirała pełną podziwu i wdzięczności melancholią. — Gdzie ostatni raz pan ją widział? — zapytał Fredriksen, przeczesując wzrokiem nocne stoliki stojące przy pryczach gwardzistów. — Miałem ją w ręce przy porannej musztrze, potem zostawiłem ją w szkatułce na czas śniadania i do teraz nie mogę jej znaleźć... Admirał ledwo zrozumiał to wyjaśnienie, które zginęło gdzieś pod komodą, gdzie znajdowała się obecnie głowa sierżanta Herrery, ale dzięki niemu wszystko stało się jasne. Admirał zdecydowanym krokiem udał się do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie przy okrągłym stole siedziało trzech nowych gwardzistów, których mundury jeszcze nie zdążyły się pomiąć. Z racji oślego wieku stanowili oni całkiem rozradowane i beztroskie grono, a fakt, że dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności wszyscy nosili imię Gonzalo, stworzył im niesamowitą okazję do nabijania w butelkę sierżanta. Odkąd trzy dni temu przybyli do wartowni w ramach comiesięcznej wymiany strażników między garnizonami z okolicznych miast, zamiast cieszyć się z tej nobilitacji, jaką była możliwość służby w królewskim pałacu, i uczyć się od członków stałej gwardii, spędzali czas na graniu w karty i podprowadzaniu rzeczy sierżanta. Fredriksen był świadom, że sierżant Herrera nie był może najbardziej lotnym umysłem w tej części pałacu, ale jego prostolinijność, oddanie i pracowitość jednały serca wszystkich niemal natychmiast. Dlatego, kiedy trzech sprytnych Gonzalów ośmieliło się zabawić autorytetem przełożonego (na co biedny nic nie mógł poradzić, nie mając pamięci do nazwisk, którymi, zdaje się, wymieniali się co drugi dzień), admirał zdążył już odzyskać dla swojego kolegi po fachu sztylet, medalik (który nie wiadomo jakim cudem udało im się ściągnąć z szyi sierżanta) i spodnie od munduru. Tym razem została jednak naruszona świętość i Fredriksen, pozbawiony już zupełnie cierpliwości dla tych łobuzów, postanowił dać im nauczkę. Niespiesznym krokiem podszedł do ich radosnej grupki i bardzo głośno przysunął sobie krzesło. Następnie, rozsiadłszy się wygodnie, wyłożył łokcie na stół i zlustrował wzrokiem trzech Gonzalów, których porozumiewawcze spojrzenia zdradzały niepokój. Fredriksen, będący zupełnym przeciwieństwem naiwnego Herrery, budził ich respekt, a historie opowiadane o jego rzekomych kontaktach z duchami jedynie podsycały obawę przed jego zimnym wzrokiem. — Czołem — powitał ich po żołniersku, ale tak niedbale, jakby opowiadał, którą częścią ciała uderzył się w nocy o nadproże. — Admirale... — odpowiedzieli unisono, o jedną tonację za wysoko. — Widzę, żeście nowi. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Gdzie was szkolili? — W Alaquàs, przez trzy lata — odparł Gonzalo, siedzący po prawej stronie Fredriksena. — Alaquàs — powtórzył admirał, zupełnie kalecząc tę nazwę — musi być tam pięknie, prawda? Gonzalowie, nieco ośmieleni swobodą tak poważnego kapitana arendalskich gwardzistów, pozwolili sobie odetchnąć. — Żaden tam cud świata, nawet nie ma co porównywać z Valencią — ocenił Gonzalo numer dwa, siedzący naprzeciwko Fredriksena, a pozostali pokiwali głowami na zgodę. — Nie będziecie chcieli wracać, co? — Nie ma do czego — odpowiedział z pogardą pierwszy Gonzalo — ojciec przepuścił majątek na hulankach. Wspólnego języka nauczyłem się dopiero w garnizonie, bo on nie był łaskaw posłać mnie do szkoły. — Mój za to koniecznie chciał mnie zaciągnąć do roboty w polu, bo poza mną ma same córki i to dość chorowite, ale wolałem wykorzystać swoją siłę w garnizonie — odezwał się, do tej pory milczący Gonzalo numer trzy. — A ty? — zapytał admirał siedzącego naprzeciwko chłopaka. — Ja sierota. Babka nie chciała mnie puścić, więc uciekłem z domu — przyznał. — Chyba myślała, że będę przy starowince siedział do śmierci — parsknął pogardliwie, ale nie znalazł zrozumienia w oczach Fredriksena, które nagle stały się lodowate. — Jeszcze możesz do niej wrócić, jeśli nie zwrócisz, coś ukradł. Gwałtowna zmiana nastroju sprawiła, że gwardziści zadrżeli. — To nie ja! — Mam ci sprawdzić kieszenie? — Nie podlegamy pod twoją komendę! — odpowiedział butnie, ostatkiem odwagi. Admirał uśmiechnął się tak zimno, że wszystkim trzem podrostkom zaczęły trząść się kolana. — Andreas! — zawołał do mężczyzny, który po drugiej stronie sali czyścił swoje buty od munduru. — Przyprowadź proszę sierżanta Herrerę. — Tak jest! — odkrzyknął Andreas i natychmiast ruszył wykonać polecenie. Gonzalowie pobledli tak bardzo, że ich twarze zlały się odcieniem ze ścianą. — Jak się nazywasz? — Gonzalo Fernández — wydusił z siebie oskarżony, na co natychmiast zerwał się jego kompan, siedzący po lewej stronie admirała. — Ja ci dam, oszuście! Ja jestem Fernández! — Nieprawda! Ciebie wołali García!— zaprzeczył stanowczo Gonzalo numer jeden, najwyraźniej pomysłodawca całej zabawy, który nie chciał pozwolić na to, by ich prawdziwe nazwiska wyszły na jaw. Admirał z nieskrywaną satysfakcją obserwował chaos, jaki wzniecił, a który uniemożliwił zapaleńcom zauważyć w porę pojawienia się przy stole sierżanta Herrery. W ciszy, jaka po tym nastąpiła, można było usłyszeć przelatującą muchę. — Panie sierżancie, oddaję w twoje ręce sprawców złodziei twojej fajki, Gonzala, syna hulaki, Gonzala darmozjada i Gonzala uciekiniera, gdyż tylko tak raczyli mi się przedstawić. Herrera, wyraźnie zaskoczony całą sytuacją, jedynie spojrzał na uradowanego Fredriksena, po czym wyciągnął rękę po swoją własność, którą okazał się przetrzymywać za pazuchą Gonazlo uciekinier. — Zabrać mi ich do celi. Posiedzą sobie tydzień na klepisku, a potem wrócą do swoich rodzin, skoro tak bardzo je kochają! — Sierżant, odzyskawszy fajkę, odzyskał również swój głos. Kiedy delikwenci zostali wyprowadzeni przez pełniących wartę gwardzistów, Herrera spojrzał z podziwem na admirała. — A niech mnie, pan naprawdę wszystko widzi! — Niektórzy mówią, że nawet we śnie — zażartował Fredriksen, poklepując sierżanta po plecach. — Aaa, dajmy już spokój z tymi docinkami. Jorge — powiedział, wyciągając dłoń. — Björn. — Admirał odwzajemnił silny uścisk. — A zatem, Bje... Bja... admirale Fredriksen. Palisz? — Kiedyś się zdarzało, ale przestałem. — Hmm, może to i lepiej dla ciebie — skomentował Herrera, chowając swój skarb do kieszeni spodni. — Przejdziemy się? Chciałbym w końcu poznać bliżej tak sławnego marynarza, kiedy akurat nie śpi... Admirał uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że sierżant prędzej zje swoje buty, niż przestanie sobie żartować, i wskazał ręką na drzwi prowadzące na dziedziniec, ale zanim dotarli do klamki, stanął w nich jeden z iberyjskich gwardzistów i szybko przekazał coś swojemu dowódcy. Herrera zmarszczył brwi. — Co się stało? — zapytał Fredriksen, gdy gwardzista zawrócił na pięcie i wyszedł. — Kolejnych przysłali, żeby ich zaraza! Jeszcze chwila i co tydzień będą ich zmieniać! Zobaczycie, schowam fajkę tam, gdzie nawet moja wścibska babka by jej nie znalazła, a ona nosem sięgała aż mysich dziur! Admirał chciał zostawić sprawy Iberii sierżantowi Herrerze, ale jego zdziwienie i złość, które zdradzały, że stało się coś niespodziewanego, nakazały Fredriksenowi podejść do okna i przyjrzeć się całemu zajściu. Na dziedzińcu stało ustawionych w rzędzie sześciu mężczyzn, ubranych w mundury pałacowych gwardzistów. Jeden z nich trzymał list i to on wyszedł na spotkanie sierżanta, który już od progu machał rękami, domagając się wyjaśnień. Cała rozmowa przebiegała po iberyjsku, więc admirał skupił się jedynie na wyglądzie przybyszów, który nie wzbudzał zaufania. Chociaż posiadali mundury, nie były one idealnie dopasowane, zupełnie jakby komuś je ukradli, a ich chmurne spojrzenia biegały z uwagą po wszystkich zakamarkach, próbując zapamiętać wszystkie szczegóły. Ogromne dłonie każdego z nich to zamykały się, to otwierały, jakby zaraz miały zacisnąć się na rękojeści miecza. Admirał zmarszczył brwi, gdy za cholewką jednego z mężczyzn dostrzegł niedokładnie ukrytą głowicę sztyletu. Herrera przeczytał pismo kilka razy, zerknął nawet na drugą stronę kartki, po czym niechętnie skinął głową. Mężczyźni wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, które ostatecznie utwierdziły Fredriksena w przekonaniu, że sierżant właśnie wpuścił do pałacu wroga nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Admirał odskoczył od okna i podbiegł do Andreasa. — Będziemy mieć nieciekawe towarzystwo. Od tej pory macie być w pełnej gotowości. I na Boga, żadnych rozmów o królowej, księżniczce, czy Arendelle. Nawet po arendalsku. Zrozumiane? Andreas był wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale widząc przejęcie w oczach Fredriksena niezwłocznie pobiegł przekazać rozkaz swoim towarzyszom. Ledwo zniknął w kwaterze gościnnej, drzwi na dziedziniec otwarły się i do środka wkroczył niezadowolony sierżant, a za nim nowi gwardziści. Kiedy pozostali strażnicy przydzielali im łóżka, Herrera podszedł do admirała i powiedział półgłosem: — Nie ufam im. Miej ich na oku, proszę, bo już wiem, że dużo lepiej się do tego nadajesz. — Skąd są? — zapytał admirał, uśmiechając się szeroko, by w razie czego przybysze pomyśleli, że rozmawiają o czymś zupełnie błahym. — Przysłali ich z portowego fortu na rozkaz kapitana Rivasa, musiałem ich przyjąć. — Rozumiem. Może trzeba by powiadomić królową? — Jej wysokość ma już tyle na głowie... Ale ta sprawa mi śmierdzi, znam kapitana Rivasa i wiem, że nigdy by nie przyjął do służby takiego motłochu. Masz rację, powiadomię jej wysokość po capstrzyku, żeby się nie rozeszło. No i poślę kogoś do Rivasa. Admirał skinął głową, kątem oka uważnie obserwując nowych gwardzistów. Tego wieczora sierżant Herrera zniknął. * — Imię Ruben pochodzi z języka hebrajskiego i oznacza „Oto syn". ** — Jednym z najpopularniejszych stereotypów dotyczących galicyjczyków jest ich niezdecydowanie. Mówi się, że kiedy widzisz galicyjczyka na schodach, to nigdy nie wiesz, czy wchodzi, czy schodzi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach